


Hard Day's Night

by hydriotaphia



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Mammary Intercourse, Mild Power Play, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydriotaphia/pseuds/hydriotaphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Seriously. Established relationship between Mick and Beth implied. Includes nipple clamps, ice cubes, masturbation, breast fucking, and a little bit of dominance/submission. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feedback is always welcome. But I cannot be blamed for this title! I floated it as a joke and the person I was speaking to went 'YES YES, USE THAT.'

She was on the couch, as she'd hinted on the phone, body glistening in reflected light from the surrounding buildings.

"You're up early," Mick said and dropped his keys into their customary bowl. He leaned over the back of the couch and smiled. "Were you waiting long?"

Beth shook her head gently then glanced back down at herself.

Mick's eyes followed hers. "This is nice," he said tracing the curve of her hip. His eyebrow quirked as the glow transferred itself to his skin. "Glitter?" he asked thoughtfully, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

"Surprise."

This time when Mick smiled it was pointed and slow. His voice husky and low, he whispered, "I like surprises." His finger slid further down her hip, past her thigh, down to her knee and back in long, leisurely strokes. Muscles twitched beneath his hand and he licked his lips. "Delicious Beth."

She laughed delightedly when he leaped the couch, the lining of his long duster coat flashing deep pink as he landed in front of her. "Long day?" she asked, arching her back slightly and her smile widened as Mick growled softly.

"Hard day. Getting harder."

"My my, the way to a girl's heart is through bad puns."

Mick cocked an eyebrow. "Who said anything about it being a pun?"

"Oh."

"Mmmm, oh."

"Can I help?"

His eyes swept her body - blonde waves tending to curls, the quick pulse beating in the hollow of her throat, down past the tight, tethered points of her nipples to her spread legs and blood-red toenails. The nipple clamps glinted rainbows in the moonlight, white-gold and diamonds set in a delicate flower pattern hanging lightly from the screw clasp holding them in place. Mick's fangs lengthened in response.

The duster slithered to the floor. "Yeah." He lifted a warm hand in his, thumb stroking over her long fingers. "I want to watch," he said, guiding their fingers down her belly, smearing glitter across his wrist and sleeve. Beth watched Mick and Mick watched their entwined hands bearing inexorably down to her pussy. He bent her fingers under his, moulding her hand until just their middle fingers extended. "Together," he whispered, and Beth gasped as they slid inside her. She curled her finger reflexively aiming for the slightly rough spot that made her toes curl and he followed. Beth could feel the rough pads of his fingers and the arch of his knuckle; there was force and pressure, the opening to her pussy stretched tight around their fingers, and she twisted her hips against the sensations.

Mick looked up and smiled at her, a gentle quirk of his lips, his hazel eyes shining; he guided her finger out and then slowly back in, in and out, in and out, and she felt her breathing hitch in response.

It was awkward, rough, and Beth trembled in the cool air.

Mick's knowing eyes followed the rush of blood through her body - he could smell the warm arousal spreading and saw almost the exact second her nipples began to throb as they swelled and tightened further against the restraints.

She was flushed against the leather, her hips bucking gently against their wrists and her breasts bouncing as she moved. Beth moaned when he pushed their fingers a little harder inside her, movements rough enough to sting bone against the bone.

"Jesus..."

He sucked at a nipple, feeling metal edges prick the roof of his mouth and swirled his tongue; underneath the jewellery Beth's skin puckered, silky and tingling. Mick resisted the urge to bite and tear, instead sliding his mouth off her and his finger out of her; his teeth worried the dangling weight, stretching the sore tip as she groaned disappointment.

"Mick..."

"I'm going to get something to eat," he said, licking his lips, glitter scattered around his mouth and glistening on his chin. "Don't stop." He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and stood.

Beth watched him walk towards the kitchen and slid a second finger into herself. Mick pulled his henley over his head and tossed it on the dinner table. She stopped pumping to focus on rubbing at her g-spot, watching the play of muscles across his back as he leaned into the freezer, as he bent over the kitchen counter, as he frowned while he poured blood into a high-ball glass. Mick looked up and met her eyes.

He smiled swiftly, turning away from her and walking to the fridge.

Her right nipple throbbed where he had sucked and her legs were uncomfortably sore from holding their position but she was clenching around her fingers and the games were driving her wild.

"Don't come," he said, suddenly appearing beside her with vampire speed.

She trembled.

Mick pulled the centre table closer to the couch, bending over her and running his fingers through her pubic hair as he drank. Beth gasped as he tugged lightly. Her fingers were tired, she was sore, her mind was whirling, and still she hadn't come.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"Love you-- too," she gasped.

He set his half-empty glass down and put a clear plastic tray onto her stomach. Beth yelped at the contact.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Freezer cold."

It was full of ice cubes.

"You can stop," Mick said quietly and pulled her hand away from her pussy. Then he laughed. "Oh baby," holding her hand up into the path of moonlight; Beth's fingers were pruned, wrinkled and rough to the touch. "Maybe we need to cool you down." He picked up a single piece of ice and brought the ice cube to the underside of her breast.

Beth hissed. "Fuck," she said, jaw tight with tension. "Mick, that feels..." She grimaced.

A trickle of chilled water ran down her ribcage. It felt like cold fingers dancing on her spine - uncomfortable and un-arousing.

The ice cube moved to the valley between her breasts and he traced a figure of eight in wide circles against her skin. This felt less tentative, less impersonal and some of the tension eased out of her shoulders.

He left it resting at the dip between her ribs and stomach and reached into the tray for a handful. The cubes clinked and glinted, taking on the hue of her skin where they rubbed against her. Mick rested his open palm against her abdomen, ice cubes trapped between his fingers and melting against her.

"My nurse used to play a game with me when I was a kid," he said, voice rough and husky. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed at home--" and he moved an ice cub against her clit in rough circles, "--this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee wee wee wee wee all the way home..." He slipped the cube inside her. "You're supposed to play it with toes but I like this better."

It felt chill but not much else. Beth smiled slightly to reassure Mick then gasped as two more cubes made their way inside her. The cold was much more pronounced now. He kept adding cubes, pushing them in as far as they would go and melting water added to the slipperiness coating her.

After four cubes the fifth stuck halfway in so Mick spent a few seconds adjusting their placement inside her. They weren't going to stay though; they were melting and slipping out. He seemed to enjoy pushing them back in just as they threatened to spill from her pussy. As they melted, he pushed deeper and deeper into her.

Beth cried out as he added a third finger, reaching down to clutch his wrist. "Right there. Oh God, right there."

He pulled her fingers away with his other hand. "Play with your breasts," he said roughly.

She responded without question, hands cupping and squeezing, feeling pain radiating from her nipples in a sharp burn. Mick was on his knees beside the couch now. Through heavy-lidded eyes she watched as his face lowered to her clit. He pulled the ice tray off her stomach so he could watch her, putting it on the floor beside him.  
   
When he was sure she could see him, Mick reached for another cube and slipped it into his mouth.

The cold against her clit, the firm, rough movements of his fingers in her pussy, the pain and heaviness in her breasts mixed together. He was sucking, finger fucking, growling against her, she could feel his fangs graze her and over it all the exquisite pain thrummed along her nerve endings; Beth felt herself tightening, gasping, hips bucking wildly and body heaving as she came in a blur of sensation.

Mick rested his head against her thigh as he watched her features relax and hands fall to her sides. "So beautiful, Beth," he said and kissed her hip. He raised himself to his knees awkwardly and she felt his fingers withdraw.

Beth reached out, muscles feeling like molasses, and brought his hand closer - pruny but the wrinkles were smoothing themselves out before her eyes. When she was sure he was watching intently she sucked his fingers into her mouth and was rewarded with a strangled gasp. Turnabout was fair play; she glanced at Mick from under her lashes, cheeks hollowing slightly and felt his fingers tremble. The taste of water and musky arousal hit the back of her throat as she swallowed.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, suction tightening against his skin as they slid out of her mouth. "I dream about your mouth," he growled.

"Funny," Beth replied, "I dream about other things." She glanced pointedly at the straining bulge in his jeans.

Mick laughed. "I think we can make both dreams come true," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

His tongue probed against hers, careful and restrained; Beth tasted the thick, metallic tang of blood as she swallowed.

Two muffled thuds echoed in the apartment as Mick's shoes hit the floor, then he pulled away to pull his socks off and unbuckle his belt. Beth helped, leaning upwards to tug his jeans down to his ankles and then he was naked as she was, cock hard and leaking pre-cum.

He slid a leg between her waist and the back of the couch, trapping her between his knees. "Do they hurt yet?" he asked, caressing a puffy nipple.

"Feels good," Beth replied, arching against his hands. "Yes. It's a turn-on. But I can't keep them on much longer."

Mick's grin widened. "I don't think we'll need much longer," he said, shifting up till he straddled her chest, balls dragging against her stomach. They were squeezed in together, the couch groaning under their weight.

Large hands cupped Beth's breasts, hefting their weight. He traced the curves of her areolae and then the shining star shaped flowers at their centre. "God, oh God, I dream about this," he groaned, pushing her breasts together and around his aching cock.

Her hands covered his, holding her breasts tight together till he was ready and he began to move jerkily. Mick had his eyes shut and his heavy breathing told her he was close. "Beth," he whispered, opening his eyes. He lifted his hands away to grab the arm of the couch above her head and she took over, rubbing her breasts against him as he began to thrust harder. The burn in her nipples intensified and her pussy still throbbed. Mick was snarling softly above her, eyes white in the near-darkness and fangs brushing against his lips.

The clamps were silver in the light and Mick watched her chest heave with his thrusts, loving the feel of it, drinking in the sight of it, smelling the blood washing through her system and burning in the peaks of her breasts. Blue eyes and gold curls and Beth was bending her mouth down to suck him as he pumped forward, her tongue curling around the head of his cock. Jesus Christ, her teeth grazed him briefly as he sped his movements up but the pain mixed with the pleasure and then he felt himself come in thick, shuddering, wild movements.

Mick managed to undo the clamps with one trembling hand before he half-collapsed against Beth and the leather back of the couch. "You need some cream," he said, trying to force unwilling legs to move. "And tissues." Her throat and chest was streaked with drying cum.

Beth smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. Sore...but fine. Lie down."

He did, resting his head in the crook of her neck, smelling himself on her, caressing a nipple gently. 


End file.
